Roman Cechmanek
Czech | birth_date = | birth_place = Gottwaldov, CS | career_start = 1994 | draft = 171st overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers }} Roman Čechmánek (born March 2, 1971) is a Czech professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for HC Oceláři Třinec of the Czech Extraliga. Playing career He played for HC Vsetín in the Czech Republic from 1996 to 2000. He was drafted in the sixth round of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft by the Philadelphia Flyers. In his first season with the Flyers, Čechmánek surprised many by capturing the starting job from Brian Boucher and being one of the best goaltenders in the league. In his first season he played in the NHL All-Star Game and finished second in voting for the Vezina Trophy. He had a disappointing playoffs, however, including an embarrassing 8–0 loss in the final game of the series against Buffalo. The next season Čechmánek had another good year and played fairly well in the first round of the playoffs. However the Philadelphia offense failed, scoring a record low number of only two goals in five games against the Ottawa Senators. Čechmánek was publicly annoyed at his teammates' performance. The next year he had another superior season, sharing the William M. Jennings Trophy with Martin Brodeur and teammate Robert Esche. His play was very uneven. Čechmánek pitched two shutouts in a second round loss to Ottawa but many blamed him for the loss due to the number of soft goals he allowed in the other four games. At the end of the season he was traded to the Los Angeles Kings for a second round draft pick. Playing behind a mediocre LA team, Čechmánek had a disappointing season in 2003–04. He returned to the Czech Republic to play with his old team HC Vsetín during the cancelled 2004–05 NHL season. He split the 2005–06 hockey season between HC Karlovy Vary and the Hamburg Freezers. In the beginning of 2007, Čechmánek left Linköpings HC and was replaced by Rastislav Staňa. He is now playing for HC Ocelari Trinec in the Czech Extraliga. International play His only Olympic appearance was for the Czech Republic in the 1998 Winter Olympics, serving as backup to star goaltender Dominik Hašek, although he did not play a single game. Čechmánek won a gold medal after the Czech team defeated Russia 1-0 in the gold medal deciding game. His other appearances were in the 2004 and 2007 IHWC, also with the Czech Republic team. International statistics Transactions *Selected by the Philadelphia Flyers in the sixth round (third Flyers pick, 171st overall) of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft — June 24, 2000. *Traded by Flyers to the Los Angeles Kings for a second-round selection in 2004 entry draft — May 28, 2003. *Signed with Vsetínská Hokejová (Czech Extraleague) during NHL lockout on — September 17, 2004. *Signed as a free agent by HC Energie Karlovy Vary (Czech Extraleague) — August 16, 2005. Honours *Played in National Hockey League All-Star Game — 2001. *Named to National Hockey League All-Star Second Team — 2000–01. *William M. Jennings Trophy (shared with Martin Brodeur and teammate Robert Esche) — 2002–03 External links * * * Category:Born in 1971 Category:Czech hockey players Category:Hamburg Freezers player Category:HC Oceláři Třinec player Category:1998 Olympian Category:Linköpings HC player Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms player Category:IIHF Player